


listen to them, the children of the night

by thebetterbina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Inspired by Art, M/M, also the violence is as muted as violence goes, but its not tom or harry, but someone does die, okay i lied its not really major character death, specifically twitter art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterbina/pseuds/thebetterbina
Summary: “Beautiful emerald green eyes. How rare to see a fledgling wander so far from the nest. Who is your progenitor?” The Vampires’ voice is low, smooth, a baritone of smoke that wraps its tendrils around him. Were Harry human, he’s almost certain he’d have fallen for the allure.“Albus—” He begins, a little choked but he manages. “Albus Dumbledore.”Harry watches the beginning of a smile, or maybe a smirk, cross the face of the Vampire.“I seem to have found something interesting,”Those words are more daunting than he cares to admit, Albus had always warned him of entering other territories, especially those not aligned with Albus’ own covenant. He finds himself unable to escape the man’s gaze, however, locked in place to those piercing red eyes.“I will make you mine.”Tomarry Vampire AU inspired bythis gorgeous Twitter art.@ny5228said here's vampire tom. then@3unoiq_said here's vampire harry. then i said, fic?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	listen to them, the children of the night

**Author's Note:**

> betad by the amazing [ro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelizedGenocide/profile)! thanks for the rushed request man!

_ “Listen to them, the children of the night. What music they make!” _

_ ― Bram Stoker, Dracula _

* * *

It was common knowledge Vampires had red eyes.

Eyes that glittered like rubies, that shone the deepest scarlet, a mesmerizing red that could draw you into their unshakable allure. It was one of the dangers of Vampires, their ability to enchant you, sometimes with just words alone. 

Harry would always remember his mother, her crooning voice in his ear whispering the dangers of those creatures—how they snatched adults and children alike, not caring for age, sucking them dry of life and leaving behind empty shells of former humans. Harry used to be so terrified of the stories, crying and getting laughter from both his parents with their promise to protect him, that Harry was safe and he’d never be hurt.

His teeth always grit at the memory.

It was common knowledge Vampires had red eyes.

Harry is a Vampire, but his eyes are the same green his mother was beloved for.

He has emeralds where predators like him have rubies. 

He’s not one of them, not in the fullest sense of the word anyways, he’d watched his parents die and got blooded by a Progenitor within the same day—Harry thinks Albus keeps him alive out of pity, the old Vampire always managed to convey a look of regret when he sees him; a part of Harry always has the question on his tongue, but it never leaves past his mouth. 

He pops the cork off another vial, growing heady at the scent, the glass touches lips and he slowly tips the glass vial of blood; greedily making sure he doesn’t waste a drop. He’s almost tempted to drink another, but he has a ration he needs to keep over the course of the journey and he can’t keep running back to Albus when he needs another supply.

Harry is a halfway to fully blooded. The in-between midway of a human, entirely mortal but still able to wander in the light; and Vampire, with the strength and ferocity of the creatures but entirely dependent on the blood of his Progenitor until he performs his first kill and drinks human blood.

The thought is daunting, always had been, from the very moment he was old enough to understand what it meant; Harry still grows old for now, ages as human years demand, but his twenties are quickly approaching and he’s had far too many (mostly unwanted) advice given to him from older Vampires to hurry and cement his role as a creature. Harry knows it himself too, Albus’ blood is no longer enough for him; the urge to kill and consume blood is an itchy he wonders just how long he can stave off scratching.

The woman appears out of the clearing, running for her life, panic on her face.

She sees Harry, and for a moment he thinks there’s horror—but she relaxes at the sight of him, running (limping) towards him with all her strength. She’s wounded, he’d smelled that first, her blood trailing behind her like a warm spell he has to fight the urge to sink his teeth into her neck; she’s sobbing into his arms by now, wailing how she’s glad to have found someone else—someone human—on these mountains.

“He’s coming after me—Oh Lord, he’ll be coming after us now—”

“Who’s coming after you?” He already knows the answer, he’d been raised alongside this sport to know the typical wounds of it.

“The Vampire—” Her voice rises in octaves, more panicked by the second but Harry has a firm grip on her arms; a pinched smile on his face. His scent would linger from how close she’d been pressing up against him, and he doesn’t want to start any fights between clans for letting a human run. 

Harry instinctively knows when the Vampire in question approaches, there’s no sound but the oppressiveness in the air is something a fledgling doesn’t mistake. The woman remains frantic, but doesn’t seem to realize how close her death is until the claws wrap around her bruised neck. Her screams silenced by how quickly a slice is delivered, pouring blood from a severed artery that Harry has to take a step back away from as some patter over his face. 

The smell of fresh human blood is a fragrance, a deadly temptation that he has to resist from licking even one stray drop. It’s what he dedicates all his focus to, not even noticing when the arriving Vampire closes the distance between them. A finger traces the blood smeared on his cheek, thumbing at his lips and Harry has to resist opening them to lick the finger greedily. It’s torture, enough he doesn’t complain when the stranger moves closer to scent him.

“Beautiful emerald green eyes. How rare to see a fledgling wander so far from the nest. Who is your progenitor?” The Vampires’ voice is low, smooth, a baritone of smoke that wraps its tendrils around him. Were Harry human, he’s almost certain he’d have fallen for the allure. 

“Albus—” He begins, a little choked but he manages. “Albus Dumbledore.”

Harry watches the beginning of a smile, or maybe a smirk, cross the face of the Vampire.

“I seem to have found something interesting,” 

Those words are more daunting than he cares to admit, Albus had always warned him of entering other territories, especially those not aligned with Albus’ own covenant. He finds himself unable to escape the man’s gaze, however, locked in place to those piercing red eyes.

“I will make you mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm active [on my Twitter](https://twitter.com/therealconnor60)! (´,,•ω•,,)♡
> 
> tomarry vampire au inspired by [this gorgeous twitter art](https://twitter.com/3unoiq_/status/1207580594839805955?s=20). please rt it.
> 
> fic au kinda follows the owari no seraph premise that fully blooded vampires that drink human blood all have red eyes, but if you have vampire traits but non-red eyes then you are known as a progeny/fledgling/halfblood. you will only have red eyes and gain immortality when you take your first sip of human blood. however progeny can rely on the blood of their progenitor (aka the vampire who turned them) for a blood supply, this allows them to maintain a human facade.


End file.
